


The Nerves Purity Brings

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Religion, gay shit, kind of, proposals during foreplay, trans male tyler but its super low key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: "This isn't right, this isn't right.""Want me to stop?"He arches his back as Josh kisses just the right spot."N-no."Josh nods."I mean, its not immoral if you're set to marry right?"





	The Nerves Purity Brings

Tyler only remembered when Josh's lips were halfway down his body and he was arching his back for more contact.

"This....ah....This isn't right."

Josh looks up and gives Tyler a confused look.

"This isn't right, this isn't right."  
"Want me to stop?"  
Tyler arches his back as Josh kisses just the right spot.  
"N-no."  
Josh nods.  
"I mean, its not immoral if you're planning to marry right?"

Tyler sits up quickly.

"W-what??"

Josh lifts his head and sits up as well.

"I-This is the worst timing ever but I've been....meaning to....ask you."

Tyler laughs.

"You're right, this is the worst timing ever. A-are you....just saying this to-"

"Tyler, look at me."

Tyler looks up, meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

"I would never, ever do something like that to you."

Tyler nods.

"How about this, I'll _actually_ ask at our next concert. Until then...."

Josh slips a ring off his finger and puts it on Tyler's.

"We'll use this. Is that okay?"

Tyler hasn't stopped smiling since Josh said it.

"Of course it is Joshy!"

Tyler leans in and Josh kisses him.

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you, Josh!"

They kiss again, this time with different intentions.

Josh leans forward slowly while kissing Tyler, slowly pushing Tyler down on the bed underneath him.

Josh kisses Tyler's neck a bit before moving back down to his stomach, planting soft kisses all over.

"We don't have to have sex tonight if you don't want. We can wait."

"A-are you sure, Joshy? I mean, aren't you um....expecting it?"

Josh smiles and looks up.

"Tyler, I don't expect anything from you. Besides...."

Josh moves lower, just above Tyler's waistband and kisses just above the button of his jeans.

"There's other things we can do."

Josh winks at a very confused Tyler and silently asks permission to pull down Tyler's jeans.

"'s fine."

Josh sits back on his heels and slowly unbuttons, unzips, and pulls down Tyler's jeans, watching Tyler's face for any sign of doubt.

"You still okay?"

Tyler nods.

"Say the word and I'll stop."

Tyler nods again, then gasps as Josh licks him over his boxers a few times.

"OhmygodJoshwhatwasthat?"

Josh smirks.

"Wanna find out?"

Tyler nods quicker than he ever has in his life.

"Can I-"

Josh tugs on the waistband of Tyler's boxers.

"Y-yeah."

Josh slowly pulls off Tyler's boxers.

"Just say the word."

Josh whispers it but Tyler hears it.

"I'm okay, Josh. I just....wanna feel whatever that was again."

Josh smirks.

"I have you covered, sweetheart."

Josh kisses the insides of Tyler's thighs.

"Oh....Oh that 's nice. 't feels good."

Josh smiles and sucks a hickey onto Tyler's inner thigh, making Tyler whine.

"Josh!"

Josh laughs.

"Sorry, I had to."

"What even was tha-"

Josh, who wasn't particularly fond of the idea of explaining hickeys to Tyler, so he moved down and finally plants a kiss on his boyfriend's cock before pressing his tongue down on it hard and licking up.

"Josh oh....my gosh....please please please do that again please."

Josh looks up smirking.

"I can do you one better, Ty."

Josh flicks his tongue over Tyler's cock repeatedly, occasionally sucking it.

Tyler wraps his legs around Josh without really meaning to.

Josh knows that means hes doing a good job.

"Josh, oh fu-uck Josh sh-shit fuck Josh!"

Josh smirks, hearing those curses Tyler tried so hard to avoid meant that he was accomplishing exactly what he wanted.

Tyler puts a hand in Josh's hair and tightens his grip, half holding Josh there, half only there to pull him back if it got too intense.

"Josh, wh- oh gosh oh gosh okay."

Josh loved everything about this moment, the feeling of Tyler's heels pressing hard against his back, the feeling of Tyler's hand in his hair, Tyler's sounds, oh god Tyler's sounds were the best thing he'd ever heard. They were a mixture of obscenely loud moans, whispers of "oh" and "'s good please don't stop", and little whimpers.

Josh grabs Tyler's hips and pulls him closer.

"Joshy oh lord, Joshy thats so good oh Josh thats so fucking good Josh shit JoshJoshJoshJoshJosh"

Josh lifts his head for a second.

"Are you gonna-"

It comes to his mind that Tyler doesn't even know what an orgasm is, let alone what 'cum' means.

"Are you feeling something here?"

He puts a hand on Tyler's stomach.

Tyler nods.

"Okay."

"I-is that bad?"

Josh makes perfect eye contact with Tyler and smirks.

"Not at all."

Then, Josh's mouth is on him again and Tyler starts squirming because it is a lot and not in a bad way.

Josh hesitantly slips a finger into Tyler, making Tyler make the most erotic, needy sound Josh has ever heard.

"This okay, Ty?"

"Oh gosh yes, in fact um....can I...."

Josh smirks.

"You want more?"

Tyler nods, blushing and hiding his face in his free hand.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Tyler nods again and Josh moves back down, continuing to suck and lick at his boyfriend's cock, this time slowly fingering him with his middle and ring finger, making Tyler scream and pull Josh's hair.

Josh takes the risk of slipping another finger into his boyfriend and he hears absolutely no complaint when he does this.

"Josh, fuck wha-"

Josh knows exactly what Tyler is about to say and stops him by speeding up both his fingers and his tongue.

Josh didn't even know he was into hair pulling until Tyler pulled his hair and screamed his name.

"Josh, fuck!"

Tyler arches his back, and scratches at the bedsheets as he cums, throwing his head back and almost sobbing. He's never felt anything better in his life and he doesn't think he ever will.

Josh swears that Tyler's orgasm lasted a minute at least, probably more, and he absolutely loved that he could make Tyler feel so good.

Plus, the feeling he got knowing that he was the person to make Tyler cum for the first time was wonderful.

Once Tyler is done, he pushes Josh's head away, or at least he tried, Josh lapped up as much of Tyler's cum as he could before pulling away although he wished he hadn't, because Tyler's whines from the overstimulation were the best part.

He'll try _that_   later.

Finally, Josh lies down next to his boyfriend, licking off his fingers before putting his arm around Tyler.

"Joshy I....Wow."

Josh smiles and chuckles a bit.

"You liked it?"

"Heck yeah I did!"

Josh ruffles Tyler's hair and Tyler smiles.

"I love you, Joshy."

Josh smiles and pulls his boyfriend closer.

"I love you too, Ty. I can't wait to marry you."

Josh bites his lip, thinking he'd crossed a line but Tyler smiles sleepily and kisses Josh, tasting himself on his tongue.

"I can't wait either Josh."

 


End file.
